


You Have Some Ink in Your Face

by imnotwhoyouthinkiam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to tag, adrien and mari, but not really, i dont know why am i doing this, i have no idea why i did this but i think its cute, its after midnight and i shoud be sleeping but i got my ao3 accout just to post this fic, its cute, kind of a crack, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotwhoyouthinkiam/pseuds/imnotwhoyouthinkiam
Summary: The school play is coming and they need to get somethings done.(Sorry, I'm really bad at this, it is my first fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this fic in my tumblr for a while and its based in a cute fan art, now i got this ao3 account to post it and to see if im good at it...  
> i've changed somethings and i really hope you guys like it  
> and it was the first one that i had writed to be longer than 1000 words, dont be mean to me

The school was messy, they were holding an school festival in 2 days for the Mayor that wanted to show off of the quality of public education in Paris.

Each class had a theme and function, and Marinette class was the one responsible for the school play as they teacher had said few weeks prior.

Not unusual Marinette and Alya were the ones coordinating things and since the first girl were the class president she was completely busy trying to make everything flow on the right way. Even when Chloé insisted to get in her way she managed to find a way out without conflict.

As the day ended and the sunlight start to fade away the students started to go home, and only now Marinette let her mind slip to the boy that was absent all day. She was a little glad that he skipped school today, at least she had nothing to keep her mind away from the real work she was doing, and her work was going to be a masterpiece.

Along with her classmates, Rose and Juleka, Marinette, after a long time trying to choose something easy but still good enough to be interpreted by them, defined what they were interpreting, Tistou les Pouces Verts, a classic story that was about a little boy called Tistou that could grow any plant in anywhere he wanted and all he had to do was put his thumb in it, a simple and lovely story.

Everything was in time, and since everyone already knew this piece it was easy to catch up the lines in the main time they had, everyone was happy with their parts, even Chloé was doing a good job as Ms Mom. Adrien was left out of the play since he didn’t were able to make to school that day, but he’d help with everything he could, it was a shame that he would not be able to be in the play, he would do a perfect Tistou with his blond hair, tender smile, lovely voi-

“Marinette, I need to go now,” a voice called. “Are you sure you going to be okay painting this alone today? We can finish it tomorrow.” They were left behind painting the background piece. Nino and Alya still were working on the music and lights across the small stage.

“Ah! Oh! Sorry Nath I will keep working on it.” the girl that had her clothes covered in multiples ink stains replied. “I wanna finish this panel today, I need it to be dry by the time we need it and I don’t wanna take any risks, you can go home” she raised her hands that were also dirty with paint and give a thumbs up. “Let it with me!” She said to the boy that was picking up his bag getting ready to leave the place.  
  
“Are you sure? I can call my mom and say that it will take more time.” He offered looking down at the half finished piece on the floor and the flush on his face while he offered his help was soft.

“I am totally sure! This one is the last and all I want tomorrow is to work on the acting part.” She looked down to the painting that was meant to be basically a giant prison wall filled in any cracks with beautiful flowers. “This is the last one and the stairs are painted already so it’s fine for me to do it.”

“If you say so, I will go home now” he blushed when she smiled at him and said “Good night!”

He walked away and waved his hand to Marinette and Alya and Nino. “Good night!” he replyed.

Not short after Nathaniel left Marinette get back to work and since she Nino and Alya were the only ones in the stage Alya put some music on so they could relax while doing their jobs.

Marinette forgot about what she were thinking before Nathaniel interrupt her and get her atention on the ink again.

She enjoy painting, she used to do it a lot more when younger, now she only used watercolor and only to color her designs.

The time passed and as the songs played the trio sang along and laughed when they did it awfully, Alya played with the lights and Nino was trying to sing louder than Marinette, the girl was a good singer and along with some Jagged Stone she was paying a pretty good show, and at some point of the small party the door opened and a messy Adrien hushed in.

The students suddenly stopped and looked at him, the music was still playing.

Nino screamed in joy “My boy survived! He is alive!”   
The other three laughed as Nino jumped in the arms of the boy that had arrived after a long day of photoshoots that kept him from coming to school that day.

“Hey, calm down, I was only forced to work 9 hours straight, and today I was only stopped by ONE Akuma, that is a new record!” he said smiling.

Marinette almost fainted at his messy yet perfect look and at his words. The Akuma was close to his photoshoot and far away from school and that was something that she really hated, to cross the city because someone got mad at something she could not control, and in a busy day like that. She got really lucky that this attack had occurred in lunch time and she had taken her time in home not at school with her classmates, she was really willing to rest, but that was not what happened. She had to rush her way back to school and not even had time to feed Tikki after she de-transformed, only after a few hours she managed to get her kwami a protein bar that Kim had lend her. But a thing that she was curious about was how Chat Noir was able to make his way down to that side of the city in less than 10 minutes!

“I’m so sorry to not had been able to he-” Adrien tried to say.

“Sush boy,” Alya cut him “we know how your father is, and I am impressed that he let you pass by at this time of the day!”

“Oh, that is because Gorilla is outside, he will wait for me until I finish here” he look around to see that almost everything was already done, “but I don’t think that I can do something right now, it looks like it is all done!” he smiled, but was not a really happy smile, he felt as he wasn’t needed.

Nino saw that his words were hiding something “Broooooo, we missed youuuuuu! Alya missed you! Mari missed you! We all missed you! Even Chloé!” with that he made the blond boy crack a true smile.

“And if you wanna help you can help Marinette with that panel!” Alya said with a mischievous smirk to her friend, obviously Adrien didn’t noticed the looks and didn’t saw the face that Marinette did behind him.

He turned around to see Mari on her knees in front of a giant painting of a wall. The top half was finished, plain black with some holes and lines that marked the stone blocks that made the wall, Mari was painting the base with black and green, the green went around some of the holes and he was curious about it.

“Wow Marinette, it’s wonderful! But what are the holes for?” he looked at her with curiosity.  
  
“A- ah- oh- it was Nathanaël that design it, an-and the holes are for the fl- flowers that will pop out during the play, Rose and I will cr-craft it tomorrow morning!” she said fast and looking at her onw hands and then at him.

“Amazing! Can I help you finish it as Alya said? I know I am not that good doing things besides modeling but I can paint a black wall!” he said looking at her hands and smiling when he saw that the paint on her hands were mixed of green and red and black and white an-

“You are good at many things never say that you are not good!” she looked at his eyes and her face was bright pink, but she managed to hold the stare.

He was surprised by her words it reminds him of-

“Mari is right” Alya said “you are good at many things, but now you gotta help her” she pushed Adrien towards Marinette “Nino and I will be finishing some stuff right there and you guys stay here okay?” and Alya walked away.

“Yeah dude, you can do this and we will be waiting for you!” Nino said as he followed the girls steps.

The two students that were left alone smiled at each other and the boy asked what he should do the girl explained to him and they both worked while the music was still playing.

They painted and painted. Nino started to sing again and Adrien was humming too, after a time Alya get Mari to sing along and the four friends were screaming lyrics hopelessly until their teacher came no ask them to keep quiet if they wanted to stay after she had gone. They lowered the volume of the sound and stopped singing.

One and a half hour later they finally get to the last piece of the panel.

By this time Adrien were as dirty as Marinette. His hands covered in black paint.

“Adrien, if you know how to paint some leafs and plants you can do it on this corner please, I will put some flowers too.” she said.

She had stop stuttering when they started to sing together. He danced a little making her mind float to a masked boy that she had saw in her lunch time.

They were smiling ear to ear.

And then it happened.

While Marinette had get up - to catch some ink that Adrien was handing her - she tripped in something, the green and black paint – she had it in her hands to give to him - was in the air. Adrien that was up with his black hands holding pink and red colors, in the attempt to stop her fall had to let go of the ink.

He had hold her and the ink fell on them.

Black and green on his face and clothes.

Red and pink on her face and clothes.

They were covered in multiples colors and they laughed when they saw the mess they get themselves in. The ink on their faces had gained a masquerade look yet was a failed mess with tons of blank spaces, as they tried to clean it with their sleeves the paint covered even more their faces.

“My father is going to kill me and Gorilla will send me home walking!” Adrien said laughing hard.

“I just finished to sew this clothes, they were brand new!” the girl complained with a humorous tone in her voice.

It was amusing to see the two friends groaning at how dirt they get at the same time they laughed at how ridiculous they were looking. The blond boy stand up and offered his hand to the girl that happily accepted. They looked at the mess and started to laugh again, Marinette almost fell again when she slipped in the ink, but he embraced her before she could make to the ground again.

And for a moment of paying close attention to each other.

She knew.  
He knew.

His look was fixed on her. The Cat let out his best smile for his Lady.

Her eyes were wide open looking into the mess that his face was. His Cheshire smile so cat like that was almost utterly annoying if wasn’t for _oh gosh, after all this time?!_ Was everything they could think about.

“Oh my god! This is the best photo that I ever take!” Alya screamed “Ninooo it’s happening!!!!”

“ForGodssakeAlya!!!!!!” Nino replied “you freaking ruined the mood!!!!”

Adrien that was holding Marinette started lauging and falled on her making her laugh loudly, Alya laughed too hard and took more pictures, Nino was still mad to have ruined the mood, but when he saw that the couple were covered in ink he could not help but laugh.

They went to the couple on the floor to help them get up and they discussed about who would be the one to bring a bucket and a wiper to clean the chaos. After that a whisper

_“We talk about this latter.”_

She had said and he had understood.

In that dawn you could see two heroes on top of the Eiffel Tower after a long patrol filled with teasings and confessions, they were talking about things they did and places they had been together without knowing, putting stories in their places and opening their hearts in a way both of them never had dreamed of. Their smiles were loving and they know that soon they would had a crashing day coming for them but they could not manage to care about it.

The time passed and if you had stayed looking at them long enough you could see how they kissed each other when the sun started to shine far away in the sky.

(A smal note:   
—the panel was intact from the ink.  
—the play went perfectly well.  
—and the heros managed to go on a date on the next weekend.)

 


End file.
